Tales of the Borderlands: The Demon and the Fox
by Rameinstein13
Summary: After Jack was ended, the vault hunters more or less went their own ways. Some stayed in Sanctuary, some off world. Some became couples, others became bandit kings. Once in a while they would all get back together. But this isn't their story. This my story. The story of the offspring of one of the said couples, Maya and Krieg. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon and the Fox Chapter 1**

"DEMON! DEMON! KILL THE DEMON!" That was the first thing I heard the day me and my parents got was the day after the locals first saw me, and I  
>don't blame them for wanting to kill me. I destroyed almost half of their town. Some guy saw me, called me a monster, and shot me. I went berserk. I can<br>still remember the pain of transforming for the first time. It was a searing and burning pain. I could feel my bones breaking and setting over and over  
>again. I could feel my skin stretching and stretching almost tearing. I felt my siren marks burning hotter than any flame I have ever felt. I remember very<br>little of the rest of the day. I remember little glimpses of me biting, eating, clawing, and riping apart anything I could. Then I remember hearing a voice,  
>my mother's voice, calling me and calming me down, then nothing. Just black darkness. When I came to, all I heard were the locals screaming for me and<br>wanting to kill me. I remember my parents scrambling to get everything we own and amidst the chaos they forgot to put on their shields. My father told my mom  
>to grab me and run while he held them off. While we were making a break for it my mom got shot, bad. That was the first time I ever saw my dad change. The<br>power, the screaming and yelling and roaring that came from him. My mom told me to run and that we'll meet up in Sanctuary. She also told me to look for some  
>lady named Lillith. That was the last time I saw my parents. I was 7 years old.<br>It's been almost 7 years since I ran. I wandered Pandora and got into trouble all the time. I was a monster, like my father before me. I had little control,  
>I had so many voices in my head. I was hunted by everyone. I was eventually captured and sent to another planet. Athena Delta, a warrior's planet. I was<br>treated like an animal. They put me in a gladiator arena to be killed, but I always won, I always survived. I was always treated like a beast. Until 1 day.  
>"Hey you! Monster kid! Wake up!" I woke up to this guy yelling at me. I was going to ignore him, but this time was different. He wasn't yelling at me to be<br>mean. He was yelling at me like I was a person! So I looked up at him from my cage. He was tall and in a stealth combat suit with the helmet off. "My name is  
>Azteco," he said with a smile. Why is he being nice to me? Why isn't he spitting on me or poking me with a zappy stick? "What's your name?" As he said this,<br>he started to reach in with his arm for some reason. My one of the voices urged me to eat his arm once it was in. Another told me about how delisious he  
>looked and smelled. Bite him! Eat his arm off! Can you smell how yummy his blood is? As I was about to lunge at him more people came to his rescue. "HEY YOU!<br>Get away from that THING! He'll eat you alive you know." It was the usual guard and some of his friends. He was short and fat. I hated him. "I know, I know,"  
>Azteco said, "I was just looking at the creatures here." Then he left and the guard got in front of my cage and did the usual pissing into it and zapping me<br>with the stick. Not long after it was feeding time. I love feeding time! It's the only thing I look forward to because they dump a bunch of the remains from  
>the days fights. I went through the same routine for about 4 more years. Azteco would sneak in to see me and talk to me from time to time. I never responded,<br>but I enjoyed the company for some reason. But the voices kept telling me to eat him. Then one day I finally found my voice. Azteco was talikng to me one  
>night and I finally said "I'm called Damon Des Krieges. Mean lady call me Damon Des Krieges." Azteco just stared at me for a long time. "It's nice to meet<br>you Damon Des Krieges," he finally said. I talked with him whenever he came to see me from then on. One day that changed. "Sorry Damon, but I'm leaving for a  
>long time. I'm leaving the planet for Pandora." He looked sad while saying his goodbyes. I was sad. I was sad for several months until SHE came. She came<br>with some funny looking people in robes. She had similar markings like mine. "Greetings, this is the great and young Silver Fox of Athena Kapa! We are  
>looking for a good challenge for her as her coming of age test. And as you can see, she is in fact a Siren," said a really old lady with grey hair. When I<br>heard the word Siren all I could hear were the screams of a woman. I can't remember who it was but I knew her voice. The old lady and the bastard guard kept  
>talking about a good choice for the girl with the marks on her, the Siren. While this was happening the girl kept staring at me, and I stared back. She had<br>long blonde hair with some streaks of red and blue. Her skin was fair. I couldnt stop looking at her. "Hmm, she looks like she has chosen a beast to kill."  
>It was the guard. "Then it is settled. She will kill this animal tomorrow in the pit," said the old bag.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole city was restless when they heard that a Siren was going in the pit. Everyone was running about getting things ready for the fight between me and this girl. "Let me eat her," said one of the voices. This voice's name was Hungrig the Hunger. His only desire is to feed on anything he can. "No! Let me have my way with her in front of all of them," this voice was Hass the Fury. His desire is to kill, rape, and kill. I didn't know who to listen to. Before I knew what was happening the guards started to attach some lift cables to my cage to bring me to the pit. The entire trip Hass and Hungrig kept saying to kill her, rape her, and eat her. The crowd has cheering for the Siren girl. I could hear their chanting. "Silver Fox! Silver Fox!" When the lift finally stopped all I could see was the girl. Everything went silent as we stared at each other. After a while I heard someone yelling "Hurry the fuck up and kill that thing!" Then I heard more chanting, but this time it wasn't for the girl in front of me. "Skagzilla! Skagzilla!" I've heard of Skagzilla before but I couldn't remember from where. As they were chanting we heard one of the gates open up and out came this huge creature that took up almost a 3rd of the arena! It stared at me and the girl Siren for a while. Then it focused on the girl. I could feel something coming and before I could think of anything I started to run. Not away or towards the giant ass skag, but towards the girl and I have no idea why. I grabbed her and kept running. Soon I felt this intense heat and pressure behind me. When I looked I saw a huge beam coming from the skag's mouth. I then heard a gunshot. The bullet hit my foot and made me stumble and drop the Siren girl. When I regained my balance and looked for the girl I saw Skagzilla over her getting ready to eat her. I felt a wave of rage flow over me. I then heard Hass whisper in my ear, "Yes, let me free. I'll protect the girl for you. I promise I won't hurt her." "No let me protect her! That skag should be enough for me to be satisfied. I swear on my hunger I won't eat her." This was Hungrig. His plea was more reliable than Hass's so I let him take over. I prepared myself for the pain of turning. I blacked out like usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I came to, I was far from the city. I thought I was alone. The first thing I noticed was a scent. It was sweet and comforting. I followed the scent to its origin. It was the Siren girl. She was curled up under a blanket sleeping. I turned away and sat next to a tree close by. What should I do with her? "Eat her, of course! She smell very tasty," Hungrig stated. Yes, she does smell delicious. "No! She's vulnerable now. Rape her! Then kill her and fuck her dead body until its cold!" This was Hass's claim. I looked at her real quick. She was very attractive and pleasing to the eyes. I turned away again. "No. Leave her be. She has done no harm to us. Besides if it wasn't for her we'd be dead! So we should protect her," Herz finally chimed in. They kept arguing and yelling at each other. I turned and looked at her again. The voices stopped. Everything seamed to stand still as I watched her sleep. It was then that I realized that the voices weren't as strong when I'm with her! "Mmmm." She started to yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was waking up! She stared at me for awhile. The look on her face wasn't disgust or fear like I'm used to. She had the look of curiosity. She had bright eyes that change colors. Her skin was smooth. "My name is Vixen. What's yours?" She asked my name! Her voice was soft and calming to me. "D-D-Damon. Me Damon Des Krieges." She smiled at me! "Nice to officially meet you Mr. Damon Des Krieges." She smiled again as she said this. She started to get up and as the blanket came off, I got a good look at her body. Her clothes were pretty torn up. She was in good shape. She had nice legs, her pants had most of one leg shredded up. She had nice full breast, they weren't very big but they weren't small either. Her shirt was almost gone. When she realized what I was staring at she screamed told me to look away while she changed. So I turned away. I don't know why I listened to her, I just obeyed. "Did you see that soft flesh? Looks tasty!"-Hungrig. "Did you see that sexy body? I could have lots of fun fucking that sweet ass!"-Hass. "Don't think of such things!"-Herz. They kept at it for a while. "Ok! You can look now," it was Vixen. "Oh, and please call me Vix, ok." Why was she being so friendly with me? Don't I scare her? "You look confused. Why?" Why is she asking me this like she cares? "You, not scared? Me monster," that was all I could think of saying. She replied with, "Don't you remember what you did?" I thought back to the pit. "I remember skag try eat you. Then me wake, see you sleeping."-Me. "Is that all?"-Vix. I nodded. "Well you saved me from Skagzilla's first blast, then you tripped and dropped me. The skag got on top of me then I heard you screaming and I looked at you. I was never more afraid of anything in my life! You started transforming into this big, scary monster thing! I thought you were gonna eat me! But you attacked Skagzilla and started eating it. People started shooting at us and you stood in front of me to block the bullets. But your markings changed color. When you first transformed they turned from a blood red to like a greenish color. Then they turned into a blueish color like mine when you protected me from the bullets."-Vix. That confused me a lot. "When we take over your marks turn colors. When Hungrig takes over they turn a dark green. When Hass takes over they turn bright orange. And when I take over its a blueish purple."-Herz. "And after that you grabbed me and started running. You broke through the big gates and ran into a bunch of mercs. They started shooting at us so I used my phase shield ability to protect you. You started running again and we eventually made it outside the arena. I blacked out soon after that because I'm not used to my Siren powers yet and when I use them for a long time I pass out. Next thing I new we were in a forest and it was night time. I saw you turn back to normal and pass out. So I made me some dinner and I went to sleep. By the way we should try to leave the planet. I don't think they want us alive here anymore. Any ideas on where to go?"-Vix. Only one place came to mind. "Pandora."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We spent almost a month hiding in the dry docks waiting for a ship going to Pandora. Pandora, my home. We were about to just pick a ship and see if we could find a different way to the border worlds. We were hiding out in an old abandoned shuttle yard close to the docks when I started to feel like we were being watched and followed. We stayed there for almost a week preparing to hop on a random ship. One night while I was watching over Vix I noticed someone hiding and watching us. Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing. "Me see you! Now you no hide!"-me. I got up and started walking towards the person. "Is that you, Damon Des Krieges?" That voice. I knew that voice! "Voice familiar! Who you name now!"-me. "What? You don't remember my name? That hurts my feelings, after all the nights we hung out in the animal pens." It was then that I remembered his name. "Azteco!" As I shouted, I woke up Vix. In her panic she pulled out her gun and started shooting randomly. "Whoa there lady! I don't want to hurt you. So please stop shooting."-Azteco. After she calmed down she put the gun back in her digistorage device on her leg. "Who are you and what are you doing stalking us? It's creepy so stop!"-Vix. After Azteco finished talking about how he joined a merc group on Pandora and his adventures hunting criminals on a bunch of planets in the Athena system, he wanted to head back to Pandora. "We just docked here a little over a week ago and one day I noticed some guy that looked a bit like Damon over here, so I decided to follow him for a few days while the captain stocks up on supplies and fuel cells. And we should be leaving tomorrow for Pandora. I didn't realize that it actually was you Damon. Something about you seems so different that I couldn't recognize you."-Azteco. "Wait! You said that you were heading to Pandora correct?"-Vix. "Yeah, why?"-Azteco. "We need a ride there please. We need to get off world and soon before we get caught!"-Vix. "Um, alright. I'll see what the captain thinks. But he most likely will demand payment to ride with us. And not the money kind of payment."-Azteco. As he said this, he hinted over to Vix. When Vix finally realized what he was getting at, she blushed and quickly started shaking her head as fast as she could. The way she blushed, it was kinda cute. And how she was shaking her head was rather childish, but also kinda adorable. "Over Damon dead body!-me. I snarled as I yelled this. I don't know why I even said that, she wasn't mine. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you two get some sleep, I'll get you in the morning"-Azteco. After he said this he got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Azteco came back in the morning just as he said, but he wasn't alone. There was this very professional looking soldier with him. He was older, and he had the Dahl ranking tag on his eyebrow. "This is my captain."-Azteco. "Greetings, my name is Axton. Azteco told me that a Siren and her body guard needed a ride to Pandora. I'm your man. But since you are a Siren, we'll have to land in Sanctuary."-Axton. Sanctuary, Pandora, Siren, Axton. These words sound familiar together. I don't know why. "But it'll cost you though. You'll need to prove that you're indeed a true Siren."-Axton. The look on Vix's face was full of relief from not being forced to do anything she didn't want to. So she gladly got up and demonstrated her phase shield. Her markings started to glow and looked as if water was flowing through them. When she noticed the way I was staring she started to blush and lost focus and lost the shield. "Well! That's good enough for me! You two are welcome to tag along. But before we leave, I have to ask you Damon. What are you exactly?"-Axton. I growled and turned away from him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Vix looking at me, sad.

We had little difficulty sneaking into the docks to jump on Axton's ship. It was a small shuttle with a large cryoroom for us all to stay in for the journey. Vix made certain that we were next to each other for the trip.

Everyone was in cryo-sleep. So am I but why am I still aware of everything? I couldn't see, but I could hear and smell. "Why didn't you eat her? She looks so tasty!"-Hungrig. "You should have fucked her! She smells like a virgin. So she should be tight for us."-Hass. No! I won't rape her! Or eat her no matter how good she smells or looks! "And why not, Damon? I know you want to fuck that piece of meat as much as I do!"-Hass. "I don't care what you do just as long as we can eat her. Just think of her roasting or even better lets eat her raw and while she's alive and screaming."-Hungrig. No! No! No no no no no! Shut up! Stop talking! "Think of her and we will go away."-Herz. That was the only suggestion that made sense. So I focused on Vix's face. Her markings that swirled on the left side of her head. Her eyes that liked to change colors. Her hair, long and smooth. Her smile, so sweet and innocent, so full of kindness. Why is she so nice to me? I'm nothing but a monster. A demon. My name even means 'Demon of War' in one of the old Earth languages. No one would like me. But there's Azteco and Vix. Why are they nice to me. The rest of the crew onboard fear me. Even Axton is wary of me.

Next thing I knew the ship's computer announced that we were nearing Pandora. We are home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We landed on an old run down dry dock somewhere. I know this place! "Mom! Dad!"-Me. These were the first things out of my mouth once we reached the town next to the docks. I ran. The memories flowing in my head. "Damon wait! Don't leave us please!"-Vix. "Let's go after him. He seems to know where he is."-Axton. I ran and I ran. Looking. Searching for my last home. I could see the cliffs and a small cave in them. Yes! Mom, dad I'm home! I reached the cave and my heart sank. It was empty. But I could smell them. Very very faintly I could smell my parents. I fell to my knees. I started crying. "You idiot! You think that they would stay and wait for YOU! Ha! They left you! They never wanted you!"-Hass. No! You're wrong! They loved me! I started howling. I could feel my anger building up. I started to get hot. I saw my marks start changing colors. No! They're turning orange! I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. "Yes! Let me free! Let me take revenge on these fools!"-Hass. "Damon!"-Vix. I felt her jump on me and hug me. My bones started creaking. I was beginning to turn. "Somethings wrong with him! Help him!"-Vix. Hearing her voice felt good. I felt myself cooling down. "No! Stop it! Let me out! Let me OUT NOW! Get that bitch away!"-Hass. I turned my head towards her. She was starting to cry. Why? Is she hurt? Is she sad about something? "So you're the lost kid that died in the wastes."-Axton. "What you mean?"-me. "Doesn't matter right now. We'll stay here for a week. Azteco, Vix! Teach him to talk properly if you can."-Axton.

A week went by. I learned fast but I was still slow to put the words together. But what bothered me the most for that week was what Axton said. 'So you're the lost kid who died in the wastes.' "So you guys ready to go to HQ?"-Axton. "HQ?"-Vix. "Sanctuary."-Azteco. "Oh, ok. Lets go."-Vix. We got all our stuff together and we headed to the Fast Travel Station in town. "Oh and before we go, here."-Axton. He handed me something. "That's an ECHO. You're going to need it. I loaded it with what you're going to need."-Axton. I nodded in thanks. We got to the station and Axton put in the codes for Sanctuary. A light appeared around us. Next thing I knew, we were in what looked like a bus station. "Axton! Good you're here. We got another sighting of Krieg! Hold the..." A woman said this. She was a little elderly but she was still beautiful. The marks! She was a Siren! After she saw me she stopped talking. "Never mind. Uh, Axton you go I'll hold down the fort."-the Siren. "You got it Lil!"-Axton. The light appeared again and he was gone. "Come with me all of you, please."-the Siren. We followed her this big building. When we got inside she closed the door and locked it. "Is it really you? Can it be after all this time?"-the Siren. She kept staring at me. The look on her face was shock. She left the room shaking her head. "Another Siren and now Him," was all she said. There was banging on the door. "God damn it Lilith!" It was Axton. The door opened and he came to me and told me to go to the waypoint on my compass. I did as I was told. I was extremely confused. I went to the waypoint. It was a bunker of sorts. I went in and the first thing that happened was I heard a voice. Her voice. "Funny, isn't it after all these years you're alive and you're still named Damon." Next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground and this woman was hugging me as tight as she could. She was sobbing. "Mommy?" That was all I could muster. The woman looked up at me and it was her! "My little boy is home!"-Maya. We both broke down and held each other tight and we both kept crying and crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Apparently after I ran away as a kid, my dad went into a rampage and killed all of the townsfolk. And after about a year of looking for me he went crazy again and ran off leaving my mom all alone. She went back to Sanctuary and spent years trying to track him and me down.

After about a month after we all got to Sanctuary we got a new report about Krieg, my dad. "Ok the plan is simple. Maya, Damon, Mordy, Azteco, and Vix will go check out the destroyed town and see if Damon can track Krieg's scent. Think you can do that, boy?"-Lilith. "Of course I can. I'm more beast than man!"-me. "Good! So let's go."-Maya. We got our guns and gear together and made for the Fast Travel station. But right before we got there Vix pulled me to the side. "You won't leave me behind will you? This Krieg guy sounds really scary."-Vix. "Of course not. I will protect you."-me. Vix and I were a team now. We always went out on missions together. We caught up with everyone else and Fast Traveled to the Tundra Express. When we got there we heard screaming, lots of screaming. I sniffed the air. "He's still here, lets go!"-me. We started running towards where I could sense my dad was. "STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUNDS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We could hear him now. Blood and body parts were everywhere. I looked at Vix real quick. She looked sick. Next thing I heard was Azteco screaming, "Fire the tranqs now!" And gunfire. The battle was long my mother and I kept yelling at my dad to calm down that I was home and alive. He tackled me into the ground, destroying my shield. He raised his buzzaxe to cleave my skull in two. I saw as the blade swung down and hit. Not me but this barrier in front of me. I looked for Vix. She was standing out from cover holding her hand up and protecting me. As I watched her I saw the buzzaxe fly and hit her, smashing her shield. My dad jumped off me and attacked her. "NO! VIX!"-me. As I said this I saw the axe get imbedded into her chest! No. No. NO! "VIXEN! NO NO NO NO!" I felt the change happening, only this time I was in total control. My bones snapped and set, broke and set. My skin stretched and burned. I pulled my custom dual cleavers out of my inventory. "YOU WILL PAY WITH BLOOD!"-me. "Yes let the rage fill you and feed me."Hass. No! I can hear him again. It's been so long since I heard his voice, but it sounded so good now. I saw flecks of orange flow through my marks like flames. "SHE TOOK THE VOICES AWAY! IM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM! YOU LEFT MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED VIX! NOW IS THE TIME TO PAY!"-me. I charged him. I threw one of my blades at him. He blocked it with his axe. Before he could see me, I punched him in the gut and made him fly into a building. "YES! FEED ME THE HURT!"-Krieg. He got up and charged me, swinging his axe like the psycho he was. He hit the side of my head. I swung my cleaver and hit his leg. He went down. "HAHAHA! BOOM TIME!"-Krieg. He shove a bunch of dynamite at me and exploded, destroying my cleavers and throwing his axe far away. We duked it out for a while. He turned into a mutant psycho. His left arm shrunk as his torso and right arm grow. We locked together. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT BADASS!"-Krieg. "I WILL DEVOUR YOU SOUL AND RAPE YOUR ENTRAILS!"-me. After I said this I saw my mother run and grab a hold of my father. "Stop! Krieg stop! It's Damon, your son! He's alive and in front of you!"-Maya. His eye went from her back to me and softened. "Yes! Nows your chance! Kill him now!"-Hass. I grinned, opened my mouth to bite his head off. "Stop! He's your dad! Don't kill him!" After I heard that I felt someone grab me and hug me. I stopped and looked down. "Vix!"-me. I let go of my dad and grabbed her and hugged her tight. I could feel myself turning back to normal. Before I really starting to turn back, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

I woke up in a bed. I was back in Sanctuary. I was in Dr. Zed's. I looked around and I saw her. Vix was sleeping next to me in a chair with her head on my cot and she was holding my hand. I pulled my hand away from her and she moaned and wiggled a bit. She was beautiful. A bit of hair fell into her face, so I swept it back into place. Her skin was cold but was soft and smooth. Her hair was silky and soft. This woke her up. "Damon! You're ok!"-Vix. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. The door opened, "Oh, am I interrupting something!" Vix jumped off of me and we both blushed. I looked to the door and I saw him. "I'm glad you're ok after all these years. I'm sorry for the things I've done to your mother and yourself. And I'm sorry for almost killing you miss."-Krieg. "It's ok. Thankfully Maya was there."-Vix. My dad said goodbye and left to find my mom. "What happened anyway how'd you survive? He got you in the chest."-me. "Maya saved me. She put me in a healing phaselock while you and your dad were fighting. So. About what you said earlier. Do you really hear voices and do I really make them go away?"-Vix. I nodded and I leaned over and hugged her. "Hey, Damon. Can I try something really quick?"-Vix. "Sure. What is it?"-me. "Close your eyes real quick. It's a Siren trick I learned from your mom."-Vix. I did as I was told, I closed my eyes and waited. After a few quiet seconds, I felt something. I felt pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw her. She was kissing me! I leaned away quickly, in shock and panic. "I'm sorry was that wrong? I'm so sorry!"-Vix. She started blushing and looked at the floor. I got up walked over to her, pulled up her chin and kissed her back. A wave of warmth flowed over me. My stomach got all fuzzy. What is this feeling. Everything seemed to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two months past since we got back my dad. Not a lot happened since the kiss. Vix and me are still a team. We haven't kissed since then either. I got a house in Sanctuary. Vix still stayed at the bunkhouse. "Ok boys and girls! We got a large number of Hyperion troops in the Windshear Wastes. Only issue is that there are no Fast Travel stations out there and so you will go to Liar's Berg and hike to where they are at and it'll take a week or so. Now get ready and leave as soon as possible!"-Lilith. I got my guns and cleavers and other weapons together, put on my shield, and fast traveled to Liar's Berg. It was me, Vix, and about twenty raiders with us. After a couple days we had a really cold night. The raiders all huddled up together but refused to let me or Vix join them. They were afraid of us. So I made a fire that me and Vix could huddle next to. "Um, Damon"-Vix. I looked up from the fire. She was in a special thermal sleeping bag just like the rest of us but she was shivering. "I'm c-c-c-cold. C-c-can you-u." She stopped and blushed. "C-can you c-c-c-come and g-g-get into m-m-my b-bag with me?" She was freezing. I had no choice but to give in. I crawled into her bag. She started to cuddle up to my chest. "Why are you so warm? You were just outside with out a shirt on yet you are so warm!"-Vix. "I don't know, but we need to sleep ok."-me. She nodded and soon she was asleep pressing herself against me. I put my arm around her, kissed her lightly on the cheek and went to sleep.

I woke up to Vix looking at me. "Thanks for keeping me warm."-Vix. She snuggled up even closer to me. There was an explosion. "They're here!" One of the raiders screamed. I jumped out of the bag and grabbed a cleaver. Vix pulled out a gun. The fight lasted all day. We lost only a couple of the raiders. On the hike home Vix grabbed my arm, "When we get back to Sanctuary, can I sleep at your place like we did last night?" I looked at her. She was blushing again. "Of course. Anything you want, as long as you're happy."-me.

We got back to Sanctuary and reported our success to Lilith. We all went to the bar that night to celebrated another success against Hyperion. I was surprised to see all the old vault hunters there. Brick and Salvador were arm wrestling, Mordecai and Zer0 were talking about sniper rifles, Lilith was talking with Moxxi, Axton and Gaige were making out in the corner, and my parents were well Moxxi said they were "taking care of business" out back. Azteco was there waiting for me and Vix. We had a few drinks and went home. As me and Vix got ready for bed, she came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around and looked at her, she started blushing like crazy. "This. This is my first time."-Vix. I stepped back shocked at what she was saying. She took her shirt off and dropped it on the floor. "What. What are you doing!?"-me. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me while pulling me onto the bed. I couldn't help it, I started to get hard. I kissed her neck and she arched her back. I reached around and unhooked her bra and pulled it off with my teeth. Her breasts looked soft as they left the bra. I started kissing her body going lower until I came to her pants. I undid them and pulled them off. Then I took mine off and crawled back on top of her. We kissed passionately for a while. Then she grabbed my erection and started stroking it. It felt good, this was my first time too. She pushed me onto my back and pulled it out of my underwear and started licking it. This time it was my turn to arch my back, it felt so good. She started sucking on it. I felt like I was melting in her mouth it felt so good. I was about to explode! I grabbed the back of her head and I came into her mouth! She swallowed it all! "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."-me. After she swallowed and wiped the rest off her face, she took off both my underwear and hers. She crawled on top of me and grabbed my still hard cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. She moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She kept lowering herself until I could smell it. Blood! The sweet scent of blood! I pulled her off laid her on her back and started lapping up the blood that came out of her. She moaned and arched her back as I used my tongue on her pussy. When there was no more blood I got up and penetrated her again. And we had sex for hours more and well into the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up in a bit of a daze. I looked around the room for a bit then looked in my bed. Vix was laying there with her back turned to me. She was completely naked. I traced her marks with my nail. Her skin was soft and warm, inviting me in again. That's when I noticed them. The scratches and bite marks that were all over her! I ran my hand down her back feeling them. She moaned and turned to face me. She had more bites and scratches on her front. "Good morning," she said with a giggle and a sweet little smile. "I. Uh. I didn't hurt you did I?"-me. "You did, a lot. But it felt good. I loved it. It was so heated and passionate! And I put a few marks on you as well."-Vix. She giggled and smiled again as she started tracing scratches and bite marks she found on me. "I guess we both heal quickly when we're excited. Cause you broke skin a lot with those long claws and those sharp teeth."-Vix. She leaned in and kissed my neck. I started to get excited again. "Want to go a bit more?"-me. As I said this I crawled on top of her and started kissing her. She smiled and started rubbing my chest and going lower. As she got to my now hard boner, both of our ECHOs went off. We both groaned as we rolled the edge of the bed. "This is a really bad time," I growled into the ECHO. "I don't care! We got a new vault stirring! Get to HQ immediately! And do you know where Vix is? She wasn't in her room this morning."-Lilith. When she asked about Vix, I turned the ECHO towards her. "Oh! Um alright. Good for, uh, good for the both of you. Sorry I interrupted you two."-Lilith. When Vix realized that Lilith could see her she kinda screamed and pulled the sheets over herself. When Lilith hung up Vix threw a pillow at me. "Why did you show her that I was naked?!"-Vix. "Sorry! I thought you had your underwear on at least," I couldn't help but laugh while saying that. "Can you make me breakfast? Please. I'm hungry."-Vix. I looked at her and I couldn't resist. I leaned over and kissed her. "Fine, what do you want?"-me. "2 scrambled eggs, 3 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, 2 sausage links, and some orange juice please."-Vix. I just stared at her. I nodded and groaned a little, but I did as she asked.

About an hour later we got to HQ. "Finally! Lilith said you two would be a while, but an hour! Fuck!"-Mordecai. Me and Vix looked at each other real quick. I suddenly remembered all the things that happened last night. The look if her face as I thruster into her, the paleness of her soft and smooth skin, the light glow of her markings that went from her head down to her foot. I quickly looked away as I began to blush. "Um yeah. Sorry for making you guys wait. So what's the plan?"-me. "Oh, you're here finally. Sorry for interrupting," Lilith said while blushing. "Ok guys! We've got a new vault activating off world. It's on an ice planet in this system and its only a 24 hour trip to it. Hyperion hasn't been there so there are no New You stations or Fast Travel stations. But thanks to Gaige, we have a new device that lets us digistruct vehicles. It can only hold one type of car though, so you'll have to decide with your teams on what to get. Here are the teams. Team 1: Maya, Krieg, Zer0. Team 2: Gaige, Axton, Salvador. Team 3: Damon, Vix, Azteco. Any questions?" Yes, I thought to myself. Vix, me, and Azteco are all on a team together. I looked at my first real friend. He was tall, really tall. He had light brown skin. He looked like Zer0 in his stealth combat suit, only larger in build. I then looked at Vix. I remember the first time we met, it felt like years have past since then. She looked more like a woman than she did then. Her eyes were still bright with the innocence of a child, even after last nights events. "Ok pussywillows get going!"-Lilith.


	11. Chapter 11

"HIJO DE PUTA! We've been here for a month and I'm freezing off my huevos!"-Salvador.

Indeed we've been here for a month yet we've got nothing to show for it. We came with almost a hundred raiders and we've lost at least fifteen already. Everyone was freezing except for four of us: Vix, who was wrapped in my arms, and my mother, who was cozy in my dad's lap. Even Zer0 was shivering in his thermo suit. We suddenly heard a large belch, a rush of heat, and a woman screaming. We all looked towards the source of the scream. My mom was patting the flames out of her hair. "Hu hu, pretty siren lady on fire."-Krieg. This was normal between them. Once in a while my dad's sane mind takes a nap and let's the psycho out to spend time with my mom. These moments were sweet and cute in a disturbing and emotionally/mentally scarring way. The Psycho has very little self control. He would grab my mom's butt and breasts a lot and would sometimes try to take off her clothes randomly. If it was someone else I wouldn't mind as much because let's face it, my mom is one of the sexiest women I have ever seen, but, she's my MOM! These moments when the Psycho is free can bring some good things. He's taught me how to use my eridium abilities like releasing a large amount of energy from my body without killing myself and breathing fire. Vix thought that was pretty cool though. After my mom got the fire out from her hair, I laughed a little and Vix slapped me and made me look at her. "Don't you even think about it," she said while giving my a look that said 'if you do that I will kill you.' I nodded and kissed her. "Alright everyone time for bed! Azteco, you and your team are on scout duty tomorrow, but be careful. Zer0, report your find."-Axton. "Enormous blizzard is coming," Zer0 stated without his normal haiku. Azteco nodded as we all got into our digistruct cottages in the large cave system we were currently inhabiting. "I thought the bullymongs were bad on Pandora. The ones here are massive," Vix complained as we got ready to crawl into our bed. "Is it alright if I wear a thermal again tonight?"-Vix. "Hahaha of course, my dear."-me. I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her. After all this time with her, she still makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world with her. I picked her up and put her in the bed as she let out a little squeal. When we both got in bed I whispered in her ear, "You know I'll let you do whatever you want as long as I can call you mine and can fall asleep with you in my arms." She let out a little giggle and I saw her start to blush. "Goodnight, my beautiful Pandoran sun," as I said this, I kissed the back of her head and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

We haven't even been out for an hour when the beasts of this planet attacked us. It was a blur of bullets, pain, blood, and fear. As we were fighting, I saw an icicle fly by me. I watched in horror as it flew past me and hit. "VIX!"-me. "Not the pretty siren!" "No!" The voices in me all screamed to my surprise. A rage filled in me. I ran into the beasts and let loose a blast that nearly killed me but destroyed the monsters. As soon as I got up the wind started howling. I searched for the members of my group but only found Vix laying in the snow, blood flowing from the wound in her leg. I picked her up and ran to the nearest cave I could see. I set up a makeshift camp and started to heal Vix. I was forced to use all my med hypos to heal it. She was still unconscious. She started shivering despite all the blankets on her. "Damon! Where are you, Damon!"-Azteco. "I'm stuck in a cave with Vix. We're alright," I replied through my ECHO. "Roger that, brother. We'll get you guys when the blizzards over with."-Azteco. Well looks like we've got time to kill. Hey you guys awake! "Yeah why wouldn't we be!"-Hass. What was all that about earlier? Both of you blood thirsty monsters like her don't you? They stayed silent. I looked over to Vix. Still shivering like crazy. I got up took my armor off and got under the blankets with her to keep her warm. After a few seconds her shivering stopped and to my surprise she started to smile. "About damn time."-Vix. I just stared at her as she started taking off all her clothes and started taking off mine. "Were you awake the entire time?"-me. "No. I woke up a couple second before I started shivering. And my little shivering worked to get you in here."-Vix. We were both naked and she pushed me on my back and started kissing me and started to rub me, making me hard. "I've been waiting for this since we got here and finally we are alone with no one to bug us if. No. When we get loud."-Vix. She got on top of me and started riding me. If felt good to finally get rid of this tension. Watching her going up and down and seeing my hard dick going in and out. God this felt amazing. I grabbed her and put her on her back and started kissing her from her lips to her stomach. I reached down to her pussy and started rubbing it, it was soaked. I positioned myself so I could penetrate her and I started kissing her lips as I eased myself inside. It was warm, slick, throbbing and tight inside of her. After that first bit was inside I started to slam my waist against her. I dug my nails into her back and pulled her hair and bit her shoulder. Thrusting, squeezing, clawing, biting and tasting. The flavor of her skin was intoxicating, so I bit harder drawing blood. She screamed in ecstasy as I pounded into her and lapped up the blood coming out of my bite. Her blood was sweet and tasty. She shuddered as I found a new spot to bite. She dug her own nails into my back as I found a spot on her neck. I growled as I bit into her soft delicious flesh and she moaned and gasped. After an hour or so of this she screamed as she orgasmed. The feeling of her convulsions proved to much for me and made me cum inside of her. I pulled out of her once my own convulsions stopped. "Mmmmm that was good. Ready for round two, stud?"-Vix. "Oh baby you know I am."-me. She pushed me to my back and moved down my body and started licking me, making me hard again within seconds. She knew exactly what I liked. She mounted me again and started riding my cock as hard as she could. Seeing her body go up and down making those beautiful, full breasts shake. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to thrust up as she slammed down. She moaned as I did this and kept doing it. After a bit she she dug her nails in my chest as she orgasmed again. This time I held together. But not for long as she got off and started sucking me off. I didn't last long after that and I came in her mouth and she swallowed it all once again. This time though I stayed hard. "Mmm tasty," she said as she licked her lips. Next she bent over in front of me. That pale smooth skin, that tight sexy ass. I couldn't resist, I grabbed that ass and slammed my cock inside of her. She squealed in delight as I moaned over her. I grabbed her hair and pulled as I thrust myself deeper inside of her. God was she tight, so deliciously tight. I dug my nails in her back and drug my hand back tearing her skin and making her squeeze her pussy even tighter. We both heal fast so her wounds sealed soon after I made them. We went at it like this for hours and hours. We both orgasmed many more times. We fucked and fucked until we both collapsed from exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke to a voice on my ECHO. "Damon! Vix! You two still breathing?" It was Axton. I grabbed my ECHO and replied. "Yeah we're still breathing. What's up?"-me. "Zer0 said that the blizzard will last a couple more days until its clear enough to come and get you guy. You able to last til then?"-Axton. "Yup. See you in a couple days then."-me. I set the device down and returned to the sight before me. There was a beautiful woman laying in front of me. She had pale skin with blueish-purple swirling marks going up the left side of her body. They went from the top of her left foot up her leg, up the side of her torso. The marks looked like they were hugging her left butt cheek and easing towards her clean shaven vagina. They went on her left breast encircling her nipple. They went down her left arm and went on three of her fingers. From her shoulder up her neck and the side of her face, disappearing into her hair. I looked at my marks. They resembled hers, only mine were thicker and looked more flame-like. Hers were a soft blueish-purple, mine were a deep, blood red. I rested my hand on her waist and watched as our marks started to faintly glow. Normally you wouldn't be able to notice this slight glow, but in the near black darkness of the cave, it was quite noticeable. This made me wonder if my mom's marks glowed when she touched my dad. And for those of you who don't remember, my parents are the Siren Maya and the Psycho Krieg. Normally a Siren couldn't bear children, but with how they react to Eridium and the fact that my dad is about 40% Eridium because of the experiments Hyperion performed on him. These two were finally able to produce an offspring after a few years of trying. I am a Siren hybrid. The only one of my kind. I do possess my own unique phase ability according to my mother, but I don't know how to use it. Yet, at least. Knowing that Sirens aren't normally able to have children makes me look at this woman in front of me longingly. I love this woman and she loves me. We both know that, but we just haven't been able to tell each other. When we try, we mix up our words and can't say anything that makes sense. Even the voices inside my head are in love with her. Hass, who hate everything and just wants to kill, rape, kill, and then rape some more. Hungrig, who wants to eat everything he sees. Herz, the calm and level headed voice of reason. They all stumble with their words around her. Her name is Vixen Silverfox. But we all just call her Vix. I lean in, kiss her, and wrap my arm around her. "Mmmm. Morning handsome," she said while turning around and kissed me on the lips, "How much longer will we be stuck in here?" "Just a couple more days, beautiful."-me. "I'm thirsty."-Vix. She tried standing up but her legs wouldn't support her very well. "Haha. What's the matter," I sarcastically asked. She glared at me, "This is all your fault," she said as she finally got back under the blanket with a pout. "I'll go get you something to drink," I said as I got up to get the drink. "You remember when we first met?"-Vix. "Yeah, you were supposed to kill me. Thanks for not doing that by the way."-me. "Welcome. I tried to do it though. But something told me not to. I hated my life at the temple. I wanted you to kill me and end it, but you just stood there staring at me. When they let out that, that THING. And you saved me from the blast it made and then you protected me, even though you were supposed to be this bloodthirsty and savage demon. Something about you gave me hope of a happy life again. What were you thinking then?"-Vix. "Pretty lady! Should I rape, kill, then rape her corpse or eat her. Then after the arena I just kept wondering 'why, why is she so nice to me. What am I to her. Why don't I smell fear on her?' And so on and so forth. I was drawn to you. And when we fought my dad and I thought he killed you. I first thought was that I just lost the best thing in the universe. And then the kiss. That sealed it for me."-me. I got back with some bottles of water and set them next to our makeshift bed. She drank two of them, and cuddled back up to me. "Want to go again," she asked in such a sweet and innocent voice. I just laughed and kissed her. She climbed on top and started grinding against me. Soon after I was hard and ready.


	14. Chapter 14

The blizzard was over and we were on our way back when Axton came up on the ECHO, "We've found it! We've finally found the bitch!"

The door was huge and being around it made me feel weird. I looked at my mom and at Vix. Their Siren marks were glowing, and so were mine. When we put the key in, a handle popped out. "Use the handle Sirens. Open the door." I looked around for the source of the voice. Vix and my mother were both looking for the voice. "Don't bother Sirens. I'm inside the vault. Only the strongest with Siren blood can open this door." My mom and Vix both tried to open the door. "Use your power to open the doors." They used their phase powers on it to try to open it. For some reason I felt the urge to touch the handle. When I grabbed it, my marks got really hot and started to glow. I got under the handle and started to push up. To my surprise, the door started to lift. "Good now fight me Sirens!" We all heard it that time. We rushed into the vault and saw it. He was a man so big he made Brick look like a little school girl. "Hahahaha! What puny people!" We rushed in to take on this new challenge. Bullets flew. He had the powers of all the elements. He launched fire balls and spewed acid and shot lightning. It was almost like we were fighting in a volcano. It was intense. Everyone was giving it all. I looked for Vix, the Titan took this as an opening. He grabbed me and threw me. I had no time to react. All I heard was his laugh and Vix screaming my name as I fell into the lava. I felt the lava flow over and shut out all sounds. It didn't burn me. "Yell. Scream. Let it loose." As I heard these words I blacked out again.

I felt a hand grab me and pull me towards this light. The whispers started again. "Scream. Yell. Open your mouth and let the power out of you." I opened my mouth and I felt this pressure shoot from deep within my being.

I swam back to Vix. I needed to protect her. I broke through the surface. I looked for the giant man. When I saw him, I slammed my nails into the ground, aimed my head at him, opened my gaping maw and let loose a blast that destroyed everything that it hit. He laughed a deep laugh. I growled. He had no right to laugh. He made her cry. He made her worry. I will rip him to shreds for putting her though that. "Good! Show me that power! Show me your rage!"-Titan. I ran up and jumped on him. I dug my claws deep. I sent another blast from my mouth at point blank range. He collapsed, his head gone. "Damon!" I turned to the voice. It was Vix. She ran up and jumped into my arms. When did she get so small? I looked at myself. When did I turn. As soon as I started to calm down, my bones started to creak as the began to revert to normal. I got dizzy and passed out


	15. Author's notes section 1

This chapter of **Tales of the Borderlands: The Demon and the Fox** is just some quick notes.

First of all, thank you all for reading my story. I really enjoyed writing it. The reason for me writing this little fanfiction is because I absolutely LOVE the Borderlands games and because the first thing that really made me take an interest with my current girlfriend was how much she also loves borderlands.

I am also righting this author's note section to ask my readers some questions.

1. What do you want to see more of?

2. Do you want your own characters to appear?

3. I want more ideas so please please PLEASE give me some.


	16. Chapter 15

When I came to, we were back in Sanctuary. Back on Pandora. How long was I out? I looked around me. There was no one here. I look down at my cot and was startled by what I saw. Vix was in the tiny med cot with me! "See you're up. How was your Siren Coma?"-Lilith. I raised my had to her and motioned her to whisper, then pointed to the sleeping Vix. "Cute. But how is that cot holding both of you? You may not be as big as him, but even Brick has trouble lifting you," as she said this, there was an ominous creaking for the cot. Seconds later it collapsed. Send both me and Vix screaming to the ground. When we were all finished laughing I asked Lilith what a Siren Coma was. "Well when a Siren first discovers her power and uses it for the first time, they go in a coma for about a month. But since your body isn't a Siren's body, it couldn't handle the power."-Lilith. "So how long was I out?"-me. As soon as I finished asking, Vix jumps me crying. "Two whole months! I was so scared! I thought I lost you! Don't you ever do that again! Don't ever scared me like that again!"-Vix. She started to beat my chest while yelling at me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "I'll leave you two love birds alone now."-Lilith. After she said that she walked out and closed the door. As soon as that door closed I started to feel up Vix. She started to whine about someone might come in and fought me as I tried to get in her shirt and pants. She finally got me to stop and she gave me a quick kiss and called me a brat.

The next morning I woke next to Vix. We were both naked. I leaned in and kissed her head. I turned to get out of bed for a drink and nearly died of fright. "Sup stud." Lilith was in the bed with us! She was under the covers too! I looked at her body. Was she naked? Did we do anything? "Don't worry stud. We didn't do anything, but from seeing how relaxed Vix is, I bet I wouldn't be able to walk very easily if we did."-Lilith. She giggled at me blushing. She got out of the bed and turned to me, "Oh by the way, you start your new mission tomorrow." "And what is that mission?"-me. "Siren training. Both you and your girlfriend."-Lilith. She left leaving a very confused look on my face.

"You call that focus, monster man? Look at the little whore! She's got down! Why can't you!"-Lilith. The more she yells at me the angrier I get. But as soon as she called Vix a whore, I lost it, and a voice spoke to me. The voice wasn't any of the ones I know. "From ashes to ashes, from dust to dust. What makes this world is the death of the old. You destroyed the quake, now use the cannon on those who threaten your loved ones. For they will make a world from less then ashes, less than dust. Protect them. And release me from the ECHOnet. Give this message to Gaige. The Angel will rise. Passcode 03442673-8733025. She'll know what to do. And tell Azteco that I can't wait to meet him in person." What did all that mean? The angel will rise? I told Lilith all that and that I now can control my power but I can only use it when transformed. After the training I found Azteco and told him that someone can't wait to meet him in person. Vix and I went to Moxxi's and got some pizza when Gaige ran up and punched my face. "Do you know what you just did? You gave us access to Hyperion high security digistorage! That is like so AWESOME! AHHHHHHH!"-Gaige. She was an interesting person to say the least. All I really know of her was that she can call a robot that I call my 'Uncle Murder Buddy' because of my dad's Psycho side calls Deathtrap that. She's also some sort of robotics super genius. She was also married to Axton and has a kid that's a little younger than me. His name is Rebirth or something like that, I've never met him before but he's supposed to be in control of the old Hyperion moon base after the Raiders took it over. "This is so totally PUNK! AHHHHH! Oh, yeah, um, come to HQ now we are about to grab her before the code resets." We got up to follow her to HQ. When we got there, Azteco was extremely excited for some reason. "Alright everyone! Lets get ready to FUCK THE SYSTEM!"-Gaige. A blue light appeared and Azteco nearly dove into it as something came out. Wait it wasn't someTHING, it was someONE!


	17. Chapter 16

When the blue light finally faded, we all saw Azteco holding someone. She was young and had a small body. She looked unhealthy and weak. But the things that I noticed first was the marks and the smell. She had the marks of a Siren! And she reeked of eridium. Everyone was just staring in awe at the little girl in my friend's arms. She was maybe 18 to 20 years old at most. Azteco got up, still holding the girl, and walked off to one of the empty rooms in HQ. I walked up to Lilith and asked her who that was and she just stared in the direction that they went.

It's been almost two months since that incident. I haven't seen the girl or Azteco since that night. Vix and I kept asking who the girl was but everyone turned us down, until one day. "Psssst. Hey foo! Listen you faggot!" Someone hacked into my ECHO! "Who is this?"-me. "Doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan. Now find a quiet spot so I can explain what happened this last month."

It was a lot to take in. Apparently the girl that was digistructed was indeed a Siren. Not just any Siren, she was the daughter of Handsome Jack! She was the Guardian Angel! The one who spoke to the original four vault hunters about the prison vault and aided in the downfall of Handsome Jack himself. But what's the connection between Azteco and the Siren? And why does she look so young? She should be almost 35 or something. As I thought of all this, Lilith called us to HQ over the ECHO.

"Ok everyone. I present to you the newly recovered Siren, Angel!"-Lilith. As she finished this little announcement, we saw Azteco walking in the room with his arm around the young girl. They looked like a good couple, almost like me and Vix, except he was way taller than Angel and me and Vix were about the same height, I was shorter a couple inches. "Hey everyone. Sorry for making you all worry so much. But I'm fine now, thanks to Azteco here."-Angel. She looked up at him and smiled. Azteco leaned down and hugged her gently. I wanted to ask her how she was able to communicate with me and Azteco from deep in storage. I thought otherwise. When the meeting was over I decided to take Azteco out on a hunt.

"So, what's with the girl?"-me. Azteco looked at me and blushed. "I got this ECHOcast from her a few years ago. And we just talked with each other for a few years then she went silent. The last thing she sent me said 'Can't wait to meet you' and when you told me that someone was waiting to meet me. I don't know, but she is the one you know, I can feel it. Like how you and Vix are."-Azteco. While he was talking he had this look in his eyes. It's hard to describe it, but it was like the way I look when I think of Vix most likely. He kept going on and on about how wonderful and cute and fun Angel was. When we get back I think I need to get some alone time with this Guardian Angel. We bagged about five stalkers, it was a good hunt.

We finally got back to Sanctuary and I immediately went looking for Angel. I found her in her room sleeping. I snuck in, closed the door and locked it. I poked Angel to wake her up. When she looked at me she freaked yelling "Don't eat me!" "Don't worry, I don't eat tiny girls like you. Haha. So tell me why you look so young still and how you were able to contact me and Azteco but not anyone else."-me. She looked at me for a minute and shock took her. "Oh my god! You're the one that uses the Phasecannon! But anyway this is what you wanted to know."-Angel. She told me about how she was able to contact me because of my Siren blood activating and with Azteco because he was unknown to Hyperion and wouldn't put the others in harms way. She told me how she uploaded herself into the Hyperion New You station databanks and had to rebuild her broken body and it took all this time. It was an interesting story that made my head hurt very very badly. After I got what I needed from Angel, I left to find Vix and take her to dinner like we planned a week ago.

We went to the hunter's lodge in the grotto and cooked up one of the stalkers Azteco and I hunted earlier. It felt nice to have a romantic dinner with Vix after everything that's happened since the vault on that ice planet. After we finished dinner we set up some movies to watch and snuggled up in the bed at the lodge. I looked at Vix. It's hard to believe that even after all the time we've spent together, she still takes my breath away. After a couple movies she started dozing off. So I got up turned everything off and picked her up and brought her back to base. I put her on the bed and looked at her, she was exhausted. I took off her clothes and put her pajamas on and tucked her in bed. I went to get something to drink before I joined her. I watched the moon through my window for a while, staring at the giant H orbiting it. After a bit I went to join Vix in the bed. I slid under the covers, wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

A very special holiday was coming up. It was an Old Earth holiday. One that I've been looking forward to this day for a while now. Even though she has stressed how much she hates wearing dresses, I'm out here shopping for a dress for her. After a while I found one, it was a nice red one. I ECHOed Azteco asking if he was ready for tonight's dinner date. I was taking Vix and he was taking Angel. They made quite the pair. Azteco the black ops soldier, and Angel the lost Siren and the daughter of Handsome Jack. I went back to Sanctuary to set up my place for dinner. I got a nice treat for everyone tonight, beef. Real beef from a cow. It cost quite a bit but it'll be worth it. I started cooking the steaks. "Lucy, I'm home!" It was Vix. She came into the kitchen and hugged me. I turned around and hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss. "How was the mission?"-me. "Hard. I hate stalkers! How do you kill them so easily?"-Vix. "Easy. I smell them."-me. I tapped my nose as I said this and returned to cooking. "I forgot, you're some kind of monster animal demon thing. Some vicious and bloodthirsty beast sent to rip apart people foolish enough to enter the pit with you."-Vix. After she said this, she came up behind me and started scratching me under the chin. I did a little purring noise. "Aren't you such a wild animal, haha"-Vix.

Azteco and Angel just arrived as I was putting out plates. He was in a dress shirt and dress pants. She was wearing a tiny black dress. She was nervous about it and self conscious about its length, she kept pulling the bottom down and kept blushing about it. Vix was in our room changing into the dress I bought her after about an hour of arguing for her to at least try it on. When she finally came out and saw her. Wow, just WOW! I dropped all the food I was carrying and nearly spilt all the wine on the table over Angel. Azteco caught the glasses from falling onto Angel. I couldn't take my eyes off Vix. I felt around to try to clean up my mess and ended up putting my hand up Angel's dress. She tapped my shoulder and when I saw what I was doing I quickly apologized. Then I looked back at Vix. She was absolutely gorgeous! I couldn't believe how good she looked in that red dress.

For the rest of the dinner, we all talked about life and our relationships. When Azteco and Angel left, Vix made Angel promise to let her know if anything "interesting" happened with her and Azteco later that night. We went into the bedroom together. God was she so beautiful, and sexy in that dress, and she knew it too. She walked over to the bed and slowly bent over a little and started to slowly pull up the bottom of the dress. She loved to tease me like this. I walked up behind her and pressed myself against her and started grinding on her. She moaned then pushed me away and rolled onto her back and pulled me into a kiss.

I could feel myself getting hard as she started to grind against me. I got undressed and climbed on the bed, she pulled the top of her dress down so her breasts were out. I felt around under her dress and found that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I penetrated her and thrust deep and hard. She moaned as I pounded into her. I started kissing her neck and breasts. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and dug her nails into my back, making me growl and moan. I bit into her shoulder making her let out something between a scream and a moan. After a while she orgasmed, I could feel her already tight pussy get even tighter and throb. This caused me to cum as well. After I came, Vix did something that she knew could always excite me and get me hard again, she ran her fingers down my chest while lightly dragging her nails. I moaned and made her get on all fours as I got ready to fuck her again. I grabbed her hair and pulled it as I thrust, and I growled as her pussy tightened on my hard cock. "There's my vicious animal," she said in a half moan half shout. I positioned myself so I could pound harder into her. After several hours of sex, we got under the covers and held each other. "Happy Valentines Day, my vicious beast."-Vix. "Happy Valentines Day, my sexy Silver Fox."-me.

*sorry for the delay in posting this Valentines Day special chapter I haven't had any romantic incidents lately haven't even kissed my girlfriend since almost a week or so before Valentines Day :,(


	19. Chapter 18

"So, how'd your night end, bro?"-me. "Well. It, uh."-Azteco. "You got laid, didn't you."-me. Azteco nodded, his face turning red. "Hahaha! So how did it all happen and how was it?"-me. He looked at me with a confused look. "Well when we got to Angel's room, I kissed her goodnight and well she kinda started to blush. Then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the room. She pushed me onto her bed and climbed on top of me and kissed me while she started to undress me. Then, well, yeah."-Azteco. "And how was it?"-me. "Awesome."-Azteco. We've been through a lot, me and Azteco. We've both gone a long way since we first met all those years ago in that nasty pit. He's one of the top infiltrators and stealth operatives of the Crimson Raiders. He's Axton's right hand man. Zero's best student. Mordecai's equal when it comes to using a sniper rifle. And me well I'm strong, stronger than my dad at least, and just as strong as Brick. I'm also the best tracker in the Raiders. I remember when we had to go track down a damn Demong out in the Blight. That thing hated Azteco so much haha. He has a module similar to Zer0's deception mode but instead of making a hologram and turning completely invisible it's more of a camo type unit that makes him go all blurry. He used that thing to piss off that Demong while I had to prepared a trap for it. It was crazy. It nearly killed him and it all went to hell after that. We ended up being forced to kill it. That thing was heavy! We had to call Brick to help carry the thing back to the Hammerlock Wildlife Preserve to be turned into food for the exhibits. Now I've never met this Hammerlock dude before and he died a couple years before I came back to Pandora, but he must have loved the animals and other wildlife here to make an actual preserve. He was also some sort of hunter in his day too. Speaking of 'back in the day', you probably want to know what happened since the end of Jack. Let's start with Axton. As Lilith took Roland's place as head of the Crimson Raiders, Axton became the second in command. Eventually, him and Gaige of all people got together and had a kid of there own. Gaige became one of the best mechanics Pandora has ever seen, even greater than Scooter. Now for Salvador. He went back home and then took over the Sawteeth soon after. Zer0, well Zer0 went missing for a long time. He would return every once in a while to catch up with everyone. We all know what happened with Maya and Krieg, me. Mordecai kept doing what he did best, drink and snipe. He did raise a new bird though, in fact, he raises bloodwings and sells them to people that he thinks will take good care of them. Moxxi is still around and is a sexy as ever. She has a whole chain of Underdomes now. Brick went back to Thousand Cuts and is still doing, well, Brick. Tiny Tina, well, she ain't so tiny anymore. And if I never got separated from my parents, I defiantly would have tried to shack up with her. She is no longer Pandora's most gifted demolish-ions expert but is now the leading explosive ordinance engineer. She is still not allowed into Sanctuary though, unless it's important. Marcus is now bound to a wheelchair as an unsatisfied customer blew off his legs, but he is the same Marcus he always was. Ellie is now in charge of Scooter's Catch-A-Ride system since Scooter himself met a horrible accident a few years ago. He kinda got ripped to shreds and eaten by skags. His fault! He shouldn't have gotten drunker than Mordecai and tried to have his way with an alpha male. Clap-Trap still annoys, not only everyone, but everyTHING! And finally we have Zed, good old Dr. Zed. Well let's just say him and Moxxi are sweet on each other a bit. And his clinics are now planet wide. But let's stop with the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What does matter, though, is the future. With me and my beloved Vix and Azteco and his Angel. 


End file.
